russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV 29 (known on-air as RJ DigiTV) is a UHF, free to air television station. RJTV 29 began its test broadcast in April 1993 and launched a month later as RJTV (Ramon Jacinto TeleVision), an independent television channel focusing on music oriented shows, local news, talk shows, and the very first local Home TV Shopping program. On July 3, 1995, RJTV went into niche programming and timeless television series, shopping and animation programs for children. At the time, the target market was kids during the day, and baby boomers at night. In 1997, due to the emergence of UHF competitors such as the former Studio 23 and CTV 31, RJTV went from traditional TV programming to specialized programs such as direct response companies and religious sectors. RJTV recognized the advent of specialized television – niche markets that identify specific needs of certain sectors. In 2003, RJTV experimented with its new programming approach, as it simulcasted its sister FM station RJ 100, which started its new trend called the 'TeleRadyo' concept through RJ's own program RJ Online (now known as RJ Sunday Jam; though it remains to air up to this day). It also became one of the channels who tried to conceptualize its interactive television approach, as it became a text-oriented interactive channel, first airing music videos, combined with the power of SMS messaging. Also, it aired programs simulcasted over RBN's radio station DZRJ AM during mornings, shopping programs during afternoons and live entertainment programming during primetime, thus, the station adopted its slogan Interactive TV Station. The station is the flagship TV property of Rajah Broadcasting Network, Inc., a broadcast company owned by long-time guitarist/musician Ramon "RJ" Jacinto. RJ DigiTV broadcast quality local programs, TeleBandido, from Monday to Friday 5:30pm-7pm, anchored by veteran anchorman and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Mon Ilagan; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with DJ Jamie; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Tuesday 10am-11am with a primetime replay at 8pm-9pm, hosted by Rey Langit; Drive Time with DJ Jamie, from Monday to Friday 7pm-8pm, hosted by DJ Jamie; RJ Network News, from Monday to Friday 9:30pm-10pm, anchored by Roanna Jamir; Bravo Executive Lounge aired every Tuesday 10pm-11pm, with Anjeanette Japor and co-hosted by RJ Jacinto with the Bravo Models and the Bravo Trio Band; and Thank God It's RJ aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. TeleBandido and Insider Exclusive Kapihan are simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and Drive Time with DJ Jamie and RJ Sunday Jam are also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys the high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel Cable carriers :SkyCable Channel 19 :Cignal Channel 28 :GSat Channel 58 :ABS-CBN TV Plus Boxes Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:55 am - Station Message: Sign On :5 am - The Beatles Anthology :6 am - RJ Video Vault :7 am - RJ News Ngayon (LIVE) :7:30 am - RJ Video Vault :8 am - Classic Cartoons :9 am - TV Shop Philippines :10 am - :Mon & Wed-Fri: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (LIVE) :11 am - TV Shop Philippines :12 nn - RJ News Ngayon (LIVE) :12:30 pm - Classic Cartoons :1:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :3 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm - Classic Cartoons :5:30 pm - TeleBandido (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with DJ Jamie (LIVE) :8 pm - :Mon: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (replay) :Wed: RJ America (rerun) :Thurs: Privilege Card (replay) :Fri: Mr. Bean: The Animated Series :8:30 pm - :Fri: RJ Video Vault :9 pm - :Tue-Thurs: RJ Video Vault :9:30 pm - RJ Network News (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon & Wed: RJ Video Vault :Tue: Bravo Executive Lounge (LIVE) :Thurs: The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All the Way! (LIVE) :Fri: Thank God it's RJ (LIVE) :11 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am - TV Shop Philippines :2 am - Station Message: Sign Off :Saturday :4:55 am - Station Message: Sign On :5 am - The Beatles Anthology :6 am - RJ Video Vault :8 am - Classic Cartoons :9 am - TV Shop Philippines :10 am - RJ Video Vault :11 am - TV Shop Philippines :12 nn - Classic Cartoons :1 pm - TV Shop Philippines :2 pm - RJ Video Vault :3 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Timeless Theater :7 pm - TeleBandido Weekend (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :8 pm - Biyaheng Langit :8:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - PWR :11 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am - TV Shop Philippines :2 am - Station Message: Sign Off :Sunday :4:55 am - Station Message: Sign On :5 am - The Beatles Anthology :6 am - RJ Video Vault :6:30 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :7:30 am - Power to Unite with Elvira :8 am - Classic Cartoons :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (LIVE) :12 nn - Classic Cartoons :1 pm - TV Shop Philippines :2 pm - RJ Video Vault :3 pm - TV Shop Philippines :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Timeless Theater :7 pm - TeleBandido Weekend (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Privilege Card :8:30 pm - Bravo Executive Lounge (replay) :9;30 pm - Thank God It's RJ Playback :10:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am - TV Shop Philippines :2 am - Station Message: Sign Off 'Programming' RJ DigiTV's programming line up is a mix of music and entertainment, news and public affairs, lifestyle, cartoons for kids of all ages and sports. :Programs of RJ DigiTV caters to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from ABC to E. RJ News Ngayon (rolling newscast service: morning and noontime edition), TeleBandido (Filipino newscast), Insider Exclusive Kapihan, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit and Biyaheng Langit cater to the masses; while Drive Time with DJ Jamie, RJ Network News (English newscast), Bravo Executive Lounge, Thank God It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam served the more upscale viewers. :RJTV Merchandising :RJTV Traffic :RJTV Production :RJTV Engineering News and Public Affairs :RJ News Ngayon (January 20, 2020-present) :Monday-Friday 7:00AM-7:30AM and 12:00NN-12:30PM (broadcasting live from RJ Newscenter in Ventures I Building, Makati City and simulcast on television and radio feed) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision :RJ News Ngayon is the rolling radio-TV newscast service of RJ DigiTV, DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision. Serving as the channel's flagship newscast, its morning edition airs on weekdays at 7 am with Felix Tambongco, while its noontime edition airs at 12 noon with Johnny Gomez. :TeleBandido (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:30PM (broadcasting live from RJ Newscenter in Ventures I Building, Makati City and simulcast on television and radio feed) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision :Responsible, fair and objective, TeleBandido is the full-hour early evening news program of RJ DigiTV as a TV counterpart to the legendary AM radio station DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM, provides an accurate account of the day's significant national and international events. Fast-paced and comprehensive reporting of the hottest and freshest news. Anchored by Rey Langit, TeleBandido gives priority to accuracy and depth in keeping its audience well-informed of the day's events. :Reporters: :Nino Padilla :Chester Lobramonte :Rachel Pelayo :Kim Cardenas :Aubrey Ner :Earle Figuracion :April Enerio :Pol Manlapaz :Rommel Madrigal :Dina Paguibitan :Fred Monteza :RJ News Advisory (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 4:00PM and 9:00PM / Saturday and Sunday 4:00PM and 6:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJ Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :2 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Earle Figuracion (5PM), Nino Padilla (9PM) and Rommel Madrigal (Weekend edition) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (October 7, 2017-present) :Tuesday 10:00AM to 11:00AM with a primetime replay at 8:00PM-9:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles the fake news, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision at Ventures I Building in Makati City. :RJ Network News (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 9:30PM to 10:00PM (Live from RJ Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :From RJ DigiTV's strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority comes the 30-minute late-night English newscast with a traditional beat. It features an up-to-date round-up of the national, local and international news, business and economy, health, sports, entertainment and feature stories. It provides the regular news and features made integrity through in-depth reporting and analysis. Anchored by the dynamic Roanna Jamir, RJ Network News delivers the major news stories every night. :RJ Network News delivers the news to you in our different segments. Tonight's Headlines opens the news with the day's top headlines followed by other stories related to the biggest story. We then take you Around the Globe as we tackle stories of national concern and foreign news from BBC World Service and the Voice of America (VOA). In the following segments, you can catch your fill of sports in Sports Action, the latest wrap on business and consumer issues in Business 29, weater forecast from PAGASA via Weather Guide; and catch the latest in entertainment scene in Entertainment Items. :TeleBandido Weekend (June 9, 2018-present) :Saturday and Sunday 7:00PM-7:30PM (Live from RJ Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision :The weekend wrap of important news events that transpired for the whole week. Anchored by Raul Virtudazo. :Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (January 5, 2019-present) :Saturday 10:00PM-10:30PM :Hosted by Rey Langit and JR Langit. :Biyaheng Langit (January 5, 2019-present) :Saturday 10:30PM-11:00PM :Hosted by Rey Langit. Music :Drive Time with DJ Jamie (June 18, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 6:30PM-8:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos/hits on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie (Jamie Fournier) on RJ DigiTV (6:30pm - 8pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5pm-8pm). :Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. :Bravo Executive Lounge (February 5, 2019-present) :Tuesday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Host: Anjeanette Japor and co-hosted by Ramon "RJ" Jacinto with the Bravo Models and the Bravo Trio Band :Watch executives and famous personality sing every Tuesday night. :Thank God it's RJ (2003-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm on RJ DigiTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and his band! :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (The Main Man) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3, DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and DZRJ RadioVision :The top-rating Sunday morning music show for your favorite music, playing the rarest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto (The Main Man) with DJ Jamie (Jamie Fournier) :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Talk :The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All the Way! (February 6, 2020-present) :Thursday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Host: Jojo Alejar Lifestyle :Privilege Card (since December 23, 2018) :Every Sunday 7:30PM-8:30PM :This hour-long on-air lifestyle show is focused on senior citizens' needs and benefits. :Hosted by: Cristina Tabora and Bobby Cuenca Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concert specials. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :RJ America (2007-2008) :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (1993-1997) :Pinoy Wrestling (1989-1990) :Home TV Shopping (1993-1997) (the mother and pioneer of all TV shopping shows in the country with a product number for the reference code to order. The original Home TV Sgopping is one of the few home shopping shows that fielded its own hosts: Sonny Cortez and Bea Jacinto. They ran US-made infomercials, under their banner Home TV Shopping Deluxe Edition, alternating with the in-house-produced show.) :Jojo A.: All The Way! (2004-2007) (since June 6, 2018) :Junior Jam :Pinoy Woodstick :Intimate Session with Charlie Ysmael (1995-1997) :Midnight Session :Gimme A Break (2006-2007) :Hapi Our with Arthur Manuntag (2006-2007) :The Bill Bailey Show (2003-2007) :The Lynn Sherman Show (2006-2007) :Kaibigan (October 7, 2006-October 27, 2007: youth-oriented entertainment talk show) (featuring Mus'ka) - A talk show was named after their song Kaibigan (composed by Ton Llantada). It was hosted by Mus'ka members and was co-hosted by Cherry Chastain. The TV show (Saturday 8PM-9PM) featured stories about different places and events in the Philippines; it also discussed different customs and the traditions of different cultures. The FAMAS board of directors and Quezon City Mayor Sonny Belmonte were some of the guests that appeared in the Kaibigan show of Mus'ka. Several schools were also given the chance to perform on the show. The Kaibigan TV show made it up to a second season. Jocel Escobal, meanwhile, requested to leave the group for a while to rest. The five Mus'ka members continued hosting the TV program and continued performing in mall shows. In the third season (April 2007), the TV show opened a new segment: a singing contests called Pinoy Yata Ako. Season 4 (August 2007) of the Kaibigan program was followed by the return of Jocel Escobal to Mus'ka. After four seasons in RJTV, the TV show finally said goodbye to the viewers on October 27, 2007. :RJ Penthouse (2003-2005, simulcast on RJ 100.3 FM) :Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico (2006-2007) :The Best of The Greatest and the Latest Concert Series :60s and 70s U.S. shows (1995-1997) :The Beatles Anthology (1993-2007, 2018-present) :Every early morning, one whole hour of The Beatles music videos from the 60s. Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Popeye: The Sailor Man (since June 5, 2018) :Betty Boop (since June 10, 2018) :Felix the Cat :Looney Tunes (since June 10, 2018) :Merrie Melodies (since June 10, 2018) :Noveltoons :Superman (since June 23, 2018) :Little Audrey :Huckleberry Hound :Private Snafu :Heathcliff (1984 TV series) :Dennis the Menace :Mighty Max :The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors :Madeline :Ghostbusters (1986 TV series) :The Jetsons :Mighty Mouse :Cartoon Funnies :Bouncing Ball :Crusader Rabbit :Stunt Dawgs :Kissyfur Bear Roots :Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (since June 8, 2018) Movies :Timeless Theater (since 2018) :Saturday and Sunday 5:00PM-7:00PM :Timesless Hollywood movies from the '50s to the '80s. Sports :PWR (Philippine Wrestling Revolution) Religious :Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (since June 10, 2018) :Power to Unite with Elvira (June 10, 2019) Segments :Current: :People in America (VOA (Voice of America)) (since June 5, 2018) :VOA Connect :Rocky on the Road (since June 5, 2018) :Former: :Reform Minute (Mocha Unson) (2019) Specials :The Manila Sound Legend: A Tribute to Rene Garcia (September 9, 2018) (Sunday 7PM-9PM) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :One of the greatest Pinoy icons in the music industry. :Rare video performances of Rene Garcia of the Hotdog band. See also *Rajah-Broadcasting-Network.jpg (JPEG Image, 2100 × 3000 pixels) - Scaled (21%) *RJFM 100.3 Sked *DZRJ 810 KHZ Sked *Old RJTV 29 Sked (October 15, 1994) *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995 *RJTV reveals Digital terrestrial television launch date *Manila Standard (December 11, 1995, page 73) - Google News Archive Search *Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search *New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) Website *RJ Technical Team - Home